


Rain Showers

by AutisticWriter



Series: Platonic Voltron Month [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Allura (Voltron), Bad Weather, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Platonic VLD Month 2017, Prompt Fill, Rain, Stimming, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: On a planet that reminds him of Earth, Hunk and Allura watch the rain fall.[Prompt 22: rain showers]





	Rain Showers

The planet they have landed on looks remarkably like Earth. But there is something stopping them all from exploring (because they all want to explore, to see if this planet is similar to Earth in other ways), and that something manages to remind them all of Earth even more: the weather.

It is pouring with rain, just like rainy days back home. In fact, Hunk finds it quite nostalgic to look out the window and see rain blurring the view and raindrops actually bouncing off of the ground. So when the others finally bite the bullet and go out exploring (after they’ve all put on raincoats and boots that happen to match the colours of their lions; they all look ridiculous, but Hunk isn’t going to be the one to say it), Hunk stays in the Castle, simply watching the rain through one of the many windows.

From his favourite window (it has the best view), Hunk watches Coran and his fellow Paladins wander through the rain. He laughs when Lance jumps in a puddle and splashes Shiro and Pidge, and he can see Coran doubling over with laughter – at least until he walks under a tree and gets drenched by rainwater falling from the leaves all at once.

Allura is the only other person to have stayed. She says it’s because she doesn’t like to leave the Castle without an Altean inside it, but Hunk has a feeling that she just doesn’t like the look of the rain. So when she comes to join him, that is the first thing Hunk asks her.

“Don’t you like rain, Allura?” he asks.

The Princess stares at him, her fingers manipulating her Fidget Cube (Pidge and Hunk made loads of them the other day, and the resident autistic Altean has fallen in love with the pink one they gave her).

“I’m not sure,” she says, watching the other Paladins messing around in the rain. “To be honest, going out in waterproof clothing doesn’t appeal to me. I’ve touched those garments and I find the fabric to be a complete sensory hell. And… well, it may sound silly, but I have never gotten over the fact that Altea is the only planet I’m aware of to have dangerous rain.”

Hunk remembers what Coran told him about rain on Altea, of how the rain was worse than any hailstorm he can ever remember from back on Earth. “That’s fair enough.”

“So I know that rain won’t hurt me, but I still feel reluctant to go out there,” Allura says. “Does that make any sense?”

“Sort of,” Hunk says, smiling. “But it doesn’t matter. If you want to stay indoors, you can stay indoors. You don’t need to go outside to appreciate the rain. I mean, look at me.”

Allura smiles and reaches for his hand. Hunk squeezes her hand, and she smiles. And they look out of the window and watch the rain and the others messing around in their colour coded raincoats, and Hunk holds Allura’s hand, and he can’t remember a time he felt this peaceful.


End file.
